New Girl on the Slopes
by AnimeDutchess
Summary: Hopefully I don't get in trouble...okay, a Japanese girl named Shiko moves to Snow Town. Will the Snowboard Kids become friends with her? Can she even snowboard? R and R please!
1. Shiko Keri

_**New Girl on the Slopes**_

_**By AnimeDutchess**_

He he! My first fanfic...hopefully! Okay, if you haven't noticed, this is a Snowboard Kids fanfic. A new arrival to Snow Town has the Snowboard Kids curious...who is this person? How do the new person's parents and the Snowboard Kids' parents know each other? Can the newbie snowboard? Why am I asking you all these questions? Read to find out! SlashOC paring. Flames will be made more powerful and hurled back to the sender. First chapter will be used as an intro for my original character. Oh, and since I don't know much Japanese, whenever it is spoken, the quotation marks look like this: ' '

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiko Keri had lived in Obihiro, Japan, on the Hokkaido island for her whole life with her stepmother, younger half brother, older brother, and sometimes (when he wasn't off working) her dad her whole life. Her real mother, Jun, had died three years after Shiko was born, and a year later her father, an American named Christopher, married Maki Hidaka and had a son, Kenta. The older son of the father, Hideki, was away at college trying to become a doctor. So the only people around the most were Maki, Kenta, and Shiko.

Shiko missed her father and older brother greatly, but they always came to visit. When she wasn't at school or her dad and brother weren't visiting she would be out with her friends, mostly skateboarding but in the winter they would snowboard. Shiko was the best out of all her friends. She even won a couple of trophies. One of her dreams was to become a famous snowboarder. Her father supported this dream the most because he had told her about when he lived in a town where it was practically winter all the time, and he and his friends used to ski. Shiko liked it when her father told stories about his past because they were full of adventure and excitement.

Anyway, one day during her summer vacation in the year 2004, Shiko was out skating with her friends, Yoshiro (a hyper boy in Shiko's class) and Mina (his older sister). They were at their favorite spot, pulling really dangerous moves. Well, Yoshiro and Mina were. Shiko was sitting off to the side, watching her friends. _This is the last day we'll be together_ she thought. After the two siblings were done catching some air they sat next to Shiko. 'So, Shiko Chan... are you going on the plane tonight?' Mina asked. 'Yeah, for a 14-hour flight. It'll suck!' Shiko exclaimed. Yoshiro patted her on the back. 'Yeah, but we'll write to you. Just write to us first so we can know your new address. Besides, your dad taught you English! You can speak it even better than you speak Japanese! You'll be fine.' Yoshiro said. Shiko smiled. Even though she had no interest in marrying Yoshiro, he made her feel lots better. 'Thanks, guys.' she whispered. Then she looked at her watch. 'Oh, no! My stepmom wants me home in 10 minutes to get ready to go!' She exclaimed. She and her friends got up and gave each other a big group hug. 'I'll miss you Yoshiro Chan...Mina Chan...' Shiko said, trying to hold back tears. Her friends nodded, both trying to hold their tears back as well. They stopped hugging, and Shiko skated off into the distance, hoping that she would make it to her now former home on time.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Maki Hidaka Keri was waiting outside on the sidewalk for the taxi she called to arrive, bringing Kenta, Shiko, and herself to the airport where Hideki was to see them off as they would start their move to a new town. Since Hideki was already a student at Tokyo University and he was doing so well, he decided to stay and move to the new town later on, when he got his PHD. Maki was a little sad that he couldn't come along, but becoming a doctor had been his dream ever since his real mother died from some rare disease. Kenta was waiting with his mother, but he was being quite annoying doing so. He was jumping up and down, asking for candy, and worst of all, running around screaming for his sister. Maki finally understood why Shiko locked Kenta out of her room all the time.

Finally, Shiko appeared from around the corner. 'Sorry, _Mom_,' she stressed, But I lost track of time and... Her stepmom gave her a look that said -hurry up and change, then get me out of this hell!-. Shiko shivered a little. 'Okay, then. Wait right there.' She said quickly, and ran into the large house to her former room and changed into a red chinese style shirt and black dress pants. She grabbed her dirty clothes and skateboard and ran back to the front yard, where her stepmom had already opened Shiko's suitcase, revealing the right amount of room for her exess stuff. Shiko smiled. Even if Maki _was_ her stepmom, she was still one of the people Shiko loved with all her heart. Shiko shoved all her stuff into the suitcase and closed it. Then, Kenta finally stopped rambling and ran over to Shiko, giving her a back-breaking hug. " Big Sister!" Kenta said, trying out his English, "Dad called! He said what town we're moving to!"

Shiko got exited. Their father had kept the location of their new residence a secret for quite a while. "Really? Where?" Shiko asked, speaking English like she had spoken it all her life (and she had). "Eh...he told Mama. She said she'd tell us on the plane." Kenta said. Shiko was a little disappointed, but she knew why her father had been keeping their new location a secret. In fact, she also knew things about her father that her stepmom didn't know. But there was no time to reflect on things past, as the taxi had finally arrived. The family climbed in, getting ready for the adventure of a lifetime.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Later, at the airport, Hideki Keri had finally spotted his stepmom and younger siblings coming into the airport. He accompanied them all the way through the airport until they got to the metal detectors. Since 9/11 in America, many contries had been taking precautions. He gave them all one final hug. 'I'll be seeing you during vacation, don't worry!' he said cheerfully as they were walking away. 'Uh, Hideki...' Shiko whispered. 'Yeah, Shiko Chan?' he asked. 'Um, well, you better come move to wherever we live when you're a great doctor!' she exclaimed. Hideki smiled. 'And you better have lots of friends when I come visit!' He said back. They laughed, and then Shiko went through the metal detector. Hideki waved to them until he could no longer see his siblings and stepmom.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

As the plane took off, Shiko, Kenta, and Maki held on to the arm rests of their chairs. Neither had ever been on a plane before, and they immedietly decided that they didn't like planes very much when they were taking off. Once the plane had reached the right altitude for flying, Maki looked at both her children, since she was in the seat closest to the aisle. Kenta had the window seat and was staring at the clouds, and Shiko was getting a book out of her carry-on bag. "So, kids, do you want to know where we are moving?" Maki said in English. Both children stopped what they were doing and nodded. "Well, your father said it was...what was it again?"

'Mama, don't you remember?' Kenta asked.

'Of course I do, I'm just trying to say it in English.' Maki started to rub her temples. Then she remembered the right words. "Snow Town! That was it, Snow Town!" She exclaimed. Kenta didn't get very exited, he just started to look out the window again, but Shiko gasped. _That's the place where Dad lived!_ She thought excitedly. No wonder it had been kept a surprise! Shiko then went back to find her book as the plane started to go over the Pacific Ocean.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Christopher Keri had been waiting at the Blizzard County Airport for an hour. He looked at his watch nervously. _Please, God; please let nothing happen to them_ he thought and prayed at the same time. Just then, and announcement came on over the PA system that Flight 456 from Obihiro, Japan to Blizzard County had just arrived. He breathed a sigh of relief as he walked to the terminal where the plane was. He saw it get ready for the unloading of passengers. He watched as people came off the plane, either back from a vacation or starting one. Then he saw Shiko, Kenta, and Maki emerge from the plane. He ran over to them and gave them a hug. "How was the flight?" He asked. "It was fine, dear," Maki said, "but Kenta threw up an hour before we landed." Kenta acknowledged it by nodding, still looking a little green. Shiko, however, was perfectly fine and smiling. "How's my world champion doing?" He joked. Shiko's smile got even bigger. "I got another trophy while you were away! Best Snowboarder on Hokkaido...or, at least I was." She explained. Chris gave his daughter another hug, and then all four of them went to baggage claim.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Shiko looked at the new house they were to live in. They had gotten all their stuff at baggage claim and had rode through a blizzard in the new family car before finally making it to Snow Town an hour after they got into the car from the airport. They then drove through the town and made it to a valley at the end of a street called 'Snow Street' that had a mansion there. Her father had explained on the way that he used to live in this house when he was a boy, and he had taken a month off of work just to fix it up and get new furniture. He really didn't seem troubled by it, since his job paid him a lot of money, so they were pretty rich. Shiko hadn't seen anyone around the town, since it was practically midnight. As the family brought their stuff in, Shiko wondered how the school system worked, and if she would have to wear a uniform like in her old school, and if the other kids were nice, and if any of them were like Yoshiro and Mina. One thing was for sure, though. She knew that she would love it here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So? Like my first fic? Like the chapter? Will you come back for more? Hope to see your review!

-AnimeDutchess


	2. Arrival

**_New Girl on the Slopes-Chap. 2:_**

_**First day of School**_

_**By AnimeDutchess**_

Hello fans! crickets chirp Erm, okay...well, here's the 2nd chapter of my Snowboard Kids story! Hey, why do I keep reminding you people, anyway? Oh well! Here's chapter 2!

P.S.: Here's my Talk Back, where I respond to the reviewers:

Peachrocks- yeah, I'll keep that in mind. I'm glad you like the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Snow Town Elementary, the two coolest 5th grade teachers were Ms. Dunth and Ms. Mojikalitz, Ms. M for short. They both taught together. Ms. Dunth was a middle-age woman who actually kept up with the times by watching Comedy Central, and Ms. M was her twenty-something year old assistant who was still learning to be a teacher. Ms. Dunth always told jokes that actually helped people learn and made lesson plans, while Ms. M was nice and set up tests and homework, but she could be strict when you break the rules. Coincidentally, all six of the Snowboard Kids had them as teachers this year. But even though they had the coolest teachers, they still thought that this school year really sucked.

By the time spring came to their 4th grade year, all the students got a notice from school saying that instead of having a summer vacation, they would have a winter vacation. The notice went on and on, saying stuff about how weather related problems could be avoided this way, and that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. So then all the kids in all the schools in Snow Town had to go a grade up and wait for their new winter vacation, because technically they were done with the year they were presently in. They only got a week off from school to get the new school supplies, and then they had to go to their new classes.

There were a bunch of riots, of course. None worked. So a week later, all students went back to school, but they were one grade higher.

But anyway, on June 12th, 2004, Ms. Dunth was lecturing the class about fractions. Everyone was listening intently, because Ms. M had hinted that she was working on a really hard fractions test that would count as 20 of their grade. At first, everyone thought _It's only 20_ but Ms. Dunth then reminded everyone that so far the class' Math grades were only two major homeworks and a quiz they had a couple days ago concerning decimals. This meant that everyone was studying hard, even the slackers. Well, most of the slackers. One of them was sleeping on the job, strangely not being noticed by Ms. M, who had caught him multiple times doing crazy stunts during school hours, including sleeping. The reason she hadn't caught him yet because she was down at the office.

This slacker's name was Slash Kamei, leader of the Snowboard Kids. He really didn't care that he would get in trouble because Ms. Dunth had really pissed him off today. This morning she had announced that a new student from Japan had moved into Snow Town and was coming to the class today. In fact, they had moved into the Keri Mansion, which was thought to be haunted but actually was just an empty old house. Slash wasn't bothered by this, though; he was of Japanese decent himself, and his mom had taught him the language so he knew it fluently. What bothered him was the fact that the new person's last name actually _was_ Keri, and Ms. Dunth put people's seats in alphabetical order no matter what time of the year they came in. So that meant he couldn't sit near his best friend, Jam Kuehnemund, one of the other six Snowboard Kids. Now his best friend was sitting all the way at the other side of the room.

Anyway, Slash was asleep, dreaming that he and Jam were at some random place and they were trying to feed aliens strawberry poptarts for some reason when he noticed that Ms. Dunth's usual hilarious lecture had stopped. He woke up and looked around. He turned to his right to ask someone what was going on, but then he remembered: that's the new student's seat and no one was in it yet. He was also in the first column, which met that to his left there were only windows and no one to talk to, and there wasn't anyone in front of him because he was in the first row. So he turned around to talk to the person behind him: Wendy Lane, another one of the Snowboard Kids and a certified genius.

Wendy actually became a Snowboard Kid by inventing things that enhanced snowboards or actual snowboards themselves. She was very logical, being a genius and all. She was also a very nice person.

"Hey, Wendy, what's going on?" Slash asked her, still half asleep. Wendy rolled her eyes at the spiky-haired leader.

"Well, you were paying attention at the beginning of class, when Ms. Dunth said there would be a new student arriving today, right?" Wendy asked.

"Damn right," Slash said, sounding kinda pissed, "Now me and Jam can't fool around in class!"

Wendy sighed. "Well, Ms. M went to go get the person from the office. She just came in again, and the student is out in the hall. The principal is here, too. Now the teachers and principal are talking about stuff. I really can't hear," she explained, going back to the textbook on her desk. Slash looked at the group of adults at the front of the room. They were whispering together, so Slash didn't hear anything. They were finished anyway, though, because they stopped whispering and Ms. Dunth came forward to talk to the class.

"Kids, we have a new student coming to our class today, and she's all the way from Japan! Isn't that great?" Ms. Dunth asked, obviously exited. The class didn't make a sound. Ms. M then came in front of Ms. Dunth and explained what the middle-aged hipster meant.

"Ms. D means that the new student is a girl, and she's out in the hall right now. We want you to behave and treat her with the same respect you would treat any of your friends, kay?" Ms. M asked, also obviously exited. Shouts of "Okay" and "Yeah" and "Whatever" and "Can I go back to my regular seat?" were heard, but Ms. M took it as I big, "YES, MA'AM!" The principal then moved in front his two 5th grade teacher employees and cleared his throat.

"Well, I hope you treat this new student nicely. Her family came all the way from Japan to move here for some reason, and, well, uh..." The principal was never a good speaker, so he decided to end it there. He waved goodbye to the class and asked the new girl to go into the classroom. Everyone, even Slash, was looking at the door. Then they all gasped as the new girl entered the room and stood at the front of the class.

The first thing Slash noticed about the newbie was her hair. It was black, beautiful, so long it touched the ground, and in a really long braid. He then took a look at what she was wearing. She had a long-sleeved white shirt on with a short-sleeved black shirt over it. She was also wearing blue jeans that became baggy from the knees down and had a single, dangling chain hanging from the right pocket. Her shoes were almost hidden by the jeans, but it was clear that she was wearing black snow boots, too. The thing that held her braided hair together was actually a ribbon the same exact shade of dark blue as her jeans, which were indigo color. He then looked at her face, and blushed. Her eyes were a grayish-blue, and her nose was narrow and long, but not really that long. As she was looking at her new classmates, she saw Slash blushing and blushed back. Then she looked at the only empty seat, which was next to him, and her pinkish blush turned into a fire red one.

Ms. Dunth cleared her throat. "Well, everyone, this is Shiko Keri, your new classmate. Anything you want to tell us about yourself, Ms. Keri? What are your interests?" she asked. The girl now known as Shiko stopped looking at the empty seat and faced toward the students. It was clear that she was nervous.

"Um, well, I like the color black, fiction books, rock music, dogs, anime, manga, video games, and snowboarding." Shiko said, her voice quavering with every word. The last interest got most of the students talking. Shiko immediately froze, fearing that she had said something that the other kids would consider weird. Ms. M came forward to shush everyone.

"Now, class, please settle down." Ms. M said. Everyone immediately went silent. Ms. M showed Shiko to her seat, which was in fact the empty seat next to Slash. She sat down and reached into her desk, found a math text book, and opened it to the page number written on the board.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was ten minutes before lunch, and Ms. Dunth told everyone that they could start their homework in class. Everyone immediately pulled out their math worksheets, which had ten problems concerning fractions and how to multiply them. Since Slash was asleep for most of the class, he had no idea what he was doing. He kept erasing things and soon there were used eraser-things all over his desk. Shiko, who had finished the homework rather quickly because she had learned how to multiply _and_ divide fractions in her old school, was watching his frustration. _Gee, maybe I can help him. I know so much about fractions, _she thought. She tapped the end of her pencil on Slash's desk to get his attention. Slash looked up from his paper, a little confused that the new student wanted to talk to him.

"Need help?" she asked. Slash blinked. He didn't expect that she would say that.

"Um, well, it's kinda rude to ask the new student for help," Slash answered, feeling a bit embarrassed. Shiko smiled. _This guy is hopeless_ she thought.

"It's okay. I did this in my old school. It's easy once you understand." Shiko told him. They spent the rest of the time they had to do homework to, well, do homework. Slash finally understood the homework and was able to do the last few problems without Shiko's help. _I better not sleep in class anymore_ he thought. He put his folder back in his desk when he realized: he hadn't even told Shiko his name!

"Uh, well, my name is Slash. It's nice to meet you," he said, mentally telling himself that he was stupid for not saying that in the first place. Shiko blushed. "That's a nice name. I'm Shiko," she said. Slash blushed back. "I think your name is, uhm, nice too," he told the newbie.

The bell then rang, and everyone was rushing out to go to lunch. Well, Slash and Shiko were still getting ready. As Slash was walking towards the door, he turned back to Shiko. He decided to surprise her and see if she was really from Japan as the teachers had said.

'Hey, you wanna sit with me at lunch? You could meet my friends,' he said in Japanese. Shiko was shocked. Not only did her new friend seem nice, but he could speak Japanese! This was really turning out to be a good day. 'Um, thanks, but won't your friends think it's weird enough that you spent most of your homework time with me?' she asked. Now it was Slash's turn to be shocked. The guys were really gonna let him have it.

'Yeah, well, okay, but I have some friends that are girls that you could talk to,' Slash told her. Shiko breathed a sigh of relief. 'By the way, how do you know Japanese?' she asked. Slash smiled. 'My mom taught it to me,' he answered. The two kids then hurried out of the room, eager to see what the rest of the day would be like.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, I know that Slash is kinda out of character. I know that I didn't include all the Snowboard Kids in this chapter. They will be making their appearance next chapter, I promise. Thanks to the only person who reviewed! Oh, and whoever reviews this chapter gets digital brownies! Ja Ne! -AnimeDutchess


	3. Lunchtime Disaster

**_New Girl on the Slopes: Chap.3_**

_**Lunchtime Disaster**_

_**By AnimeDutchess**_

Hi, everybody! I'm back to write more of my fanfic!

Talk Back:

Peachrocks: Oh, he's not? I thought he would be out of character because he's being nice to Shiko, but now that I look again, Slash isn't out of character, not really. I just haven't played the game in so long because the STUPID CARTRAGE is broken. I thought I would get in trouble because the last time I tried to post a fanfic I got in trouble. Okay, virtual brownies it is!

Enjoy, all!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiko was breathless. She and Slash were at the entrance to the cafeteria, watching lots of kids just fooling around and eating lunch. Mostly fooling around.

"Slash, how many kids go to this school?" Shiko asked her spiky-haired friend. Slash turned to her and sighed. He knew that question was coming.

"Well, since all the grades from kinder garden to 8th grade go here, I would say it's a lot. In this town there aren't a lot of families, though, so it's not so bad. This is the 5th through 8th grade lunch." Slash explained. Shiko's eyes widened.

"Back in my old school, this amount of kids would just be half of one grade!" Shiko exclaimed. Then she looked around and spotted the only empty table. "Is that where you and your friends sit?" She asked. Slash nodded and took her over to the rectangular table. Slash sat down at one end of the table and Shiko sat across from him.

"So, where are your friends?" Shiko asked, looking around. Slash sighed again. He was expecting this, too. "They're buying lunch, probably," he told her, "I'll go talk to them. Stay here, be quiet, and especially, don't go near them." he said, pointing to a group of 8th grade boys that looked like thugs. Shiko nodded, as Slash went to talk to his fellow Snowboard Kids.

Shiko sighed and pulled out her lunch. She brought it from home, of course, but it wasn't like the usual box lunch her mom packed for her; it was in a bag. She smiled; her dad must've made her favorite lunch: a peanut butter sandwich. She slowly started to eat it, being rather neat, and thought about what Slash's friends might be like. _He said some of them were girls, so it can't be that crazy. I hope one of them is kinda like Mina_ she thought.

Slash came back five minutes later with five other people following him. They were all carrying lunch trays and looking questionably at Shiko. Shiko's face got red with embarrassment. _Slash, you baka! Why all at once?_ Shiko thought, somewhat angry that he didn't introduce them one at a time. Slash, noticing her embarrassment, decided to get things started.

"Sorry about the surprise, Shiko. Well...these are my friends, The Snowboard Kids," he said, motioning to the five kids in back of him, "and I am their great leader!"

This statement caused an uproar of laughs from the other Snowboard Kids. One of them, a tall girl with brown hair up in pigtails, a rather big nose, and an outfit that looked like it belonged in a swimsuit magazine, stepped forward.

"Slash, you couldn't lead a horse to water if there was a lake right in front of you!" she shouted between laughs. Slash glared at her.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not as stupid as you!" Slash launched back. The group of kids immediately stopped laughing. Shiko just sat in her seat, lost for words. _The hell?_ she thought.

"Yeah, and you couldn't lead anyone, Linda, 'cause no one likes a conceited brat!" a dark skinned boy with a Jamaican style hat on taunted to the person who was supposedly Linda. Linda's face got red and she started to growl. Slash and the boy started shaking. A blonde girl wearing pink stood between the feuding preteens.

"Guys, remember what the councilor said?" The girl said calmly. The three other kids she was trying to talk to paid no heed. Shiko looked on, completely lost. _What's going on? This is getting freaky_ she thought. Linda pushed the blonde girl out of her way.

"Screw the peace, Nancy! These idiots are going down!" Linda shouted, advancing towards the two boys. The boys then broke into a run, Linda chasing after them. Screaming echoed throught the cafeteria, but no one paid much attention. The girl called Nancy immediately noticed Shiko and sat down next to her.

"Eheh, sorry about all that. So, you're the new girl?" Nancy asked. Shiko nodded, relived that someone noticed her. "Well, I'm Nancy Neil. It's nice to meet you," Nancy said, smiling.

"I'm Shiko Keri. So...who's everybody else?" Shiko asked. The two other kids came over to Shiko and Nancy.

"Well, I'm Tommy." one of the kids said.

"I am called Wendy. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The other kid said.

Shiko smiled. These kids were really nice. She hoped that they thought that she was really nice, too. They did, and soon they were asking Shiko what it was like in Japan, and what her old school was like, and what her friend back at her old school were like, etc. The conversation was short-lived, as the yelling of the three other Snowboard Kids started to get on people's nerves. Other students started to come over and ask Nancy if she could make them shut up. Soon all four kids (including Shiko) were walking towards the corner where the fight had ended up. It really wasn't much of a fist fight, there was just arguing about random things that made no sense.

"Okay everyone, break it up. We're all gonna get beat up by the 8th graders if you don't cool it!" Tommy shouted. The three kids immediately shut up. Linda dusted herself off and walked over to Shiko, hand outstretched.

"Hello, newbie. I'm Linda Maltine. And you are?" the snob asked. Shiko shook Linda's hand. "Shiko. Shiko Keri. Nice to meet you." Shiko replied. Linda blinked. "Wait. You're a Keri?" Linda asked, raising an eyebrow. Shiko nodded.

"Well then, are the rumors true? Do you really live in that old mansion at the end of Snowboard Street? Did you really used to live in Japan? Is your hair really a wig?" Linda asked excitedly. Shiko sighed; Linda must be one of those people who listen to rumors.

"Yes, yes, and no. This is my real hair." Shiko said. "Really? Cool." The boy next to Slash said. Linda turned to him. "No way! No one's hair can be that long! It's impossible!" Linda exclaimed. Shiko's eyes looked sad for a second and quickly changed back. Only Slash noticed the change.

"It can when you haven't cut your hair in seven years." Shiko said. Everyone gasped. That was too freaky to believe. "By the way, who are you?" Shiko asked the boy next to Slash.

"Oh, I'm Jam." the boy said.

"Okay, then. So: Slash, Linda, Jam, Nancy, Tommy, Wendy. Is that right?" Shiko asked. The Snowboard Kids nodded. Even though they didn't know it, all of them liked Shiko and wanted her to be a Snowboard Kid. Just then the bell that ended lunch rang. All seven kids got nervous looks on their faces: they had to get back to class! As they raced through the hallway, Shiko asked everyone what teacher they had. They told her that they all had Ms. Dunth and Ms. M as teachers. As they walked into the room, Shiko was almost skipping. This was going to be fun.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Did I portray the characters right? I know Tommy and Wendy didn't get such cool intros, but I couldn't think of anything. Oh, and if you review, by the request of Peachrocks, I made virtual brownies! See ya!


End file.
